disneyparkscharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse
* Mickey Mouse (real name: Michael Theodore Mousehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CSOeseuZ28) is arguably the most popular Disney Character and the mascot of the Walt Disney Company. He originated in animated shorts in the 1930s and has also appeared in a number of features including Fantasia. He is the beloved husband of Minnie Mouse since 1933. Therefore he is one of the most common characters at all the Disney Parks with a Rarity Factor of "Unmissable". Ever since Disneyland first opened in 1955, Mickey has been appearing everyday in shows, parades, and for meet-and-greet opportunities. He now appears at all 11 Disney theme parks worldwide and is the most requested character. Disneyland Resort Disneyland At Disneyland, Mickey appears daily in Mickey's Toontown at Mickey's House for meet-and-greet opportunties. He also appears daily in the Soundsational Parade, as well as in Fantasmic! Mickey can also be seen during the Christmas Fantasy Parade during the Holiday season. It is also possible to spot Mickey at the following Disneyland locations: *Park Entrance *Buena vista street *Ariel's Grotto Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom Park From the opening of Mickey's Toontown Fair in 1996, Mickey appeared in the Judge's Tent everyday for meet-and-greet opportunities. However, when Mickey's Toontown Fair closed in February 2011, Mickey, along with Minnie Mouse and the Princesses moved to the Town Square Theater. Mickey appears a number of times every day in the Dream Along with Mickey show at the Castle Forecourt along with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Snow White, Louis, Cinderella, The Prince, Prince Charming, Aurora, Prince Philip, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Wendy Darling, Peter Pan and Mr. Smee. Mickey appears everyday in the Move It, Shake It, Celebrate It! Street Party and will also appear daily in the Festival of Fantasy Parade this year. Mickey can also be seen during Mickey's Boo To You Parade during the Not So Scary Halloween Party and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade during the Very Merry Christmas Party. Mickey meets daily in his dressing room in the Town Square Theater. While he usually saves his voice for shows and parades, Mickey has chosen to start talking to his guests at this location. Epcot At Epcot, Mickey appears for meet-and-greet opportunties daily at the Epcot Character Spot, along with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. He also appears at the The Garden Grill Restaurant where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Mickey and other characters including Pluto, Chip and Dale. While it's rare, it is also possible to spot Mickey at the following Epcot locations: *Innovations West *Mission: SPACE Disney's Hollywood Studios At Disney's Hollywood Studios, Mickey appears daily in the Art of Disney Animation Building where he wears his Sorcerer outfit as seen in Fantasia. Mickey also appears in the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic and in Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade Disney's Animal Kingdom At Disney's Animal Kingdom, Mickey appears daily at the Adventurer's Outpost along with Minnie. Here, he wears a Safari outfit. Mickey appears daily in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade and also at the Tusker House Restaurant where it is possible to have a meal accompaied by Mickey. Disney's Contemporary Resort At Disey's Contemporary Resort, Mickey appears daily at Chef Mickey's where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Mickey and other characters including Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Disney's Polynesian Resort At Disney's Polynesian Resort, Mickey appears at the 'Ohana Restaurant where it is possible to have a meal accompained by Mickey. Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground At Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground, Mickey appears at Mickey's Backyard BBQ where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Mickey and other characters including Chip and Dale. Park Appearances *Disneyland *Disney's California Adventure *Magic Kingdom Park *Epcot *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Disney's Animal Kindom *Tokyo Disneyland *Tokyo Disney Sea *Disneyland Paris *Walt Disney Studios *Hong Kong Disneyland References Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters from Disney's Animated Shorts Category:Unmissable Characters Category:Atmosphere Characters Category:Mice Category:Fantasmic! Characters Category:Characters from Fantasia Category:Characters from Fun and Fancy Free Category:Characters from The Three Caballeros Category:Characters from Sleeping Beauty Category:�� Category:Characters from Robin Hood Category:�� Category:�� Category:Love Category:Characters from The Lion King Category:Characters from Cinderella Category:Pianitchi Category:Buzz Lightyear Category:Rivals Category:Hello Kitty Category:Himeji Station Category:Characters from Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:When You Wish Upon a Star Category:�� Category:Characters from 101 Dalmatians Category:Characters from Lilo and Stitch Category:Characters from Winnie the Pooh Category:Characters from Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters from Three Little Pigs